Love as endless as the Heavens: Lucy x Loki
by silvergirlfirestar07
Summary: <html><head></head>(Lucy/Loki pairing) Lucy and Loki's budding romance is put to the test! Is their love TRULY "as endless as the Heavens"?</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fairy story I've written. Some spoilers ahead for those who haven't completed watching the series so... turn back now before it's too late! I warned ya!

* * *

><p>~ The stars sparkled brightly over the city of Magnolia where we find our two love birds - Lucy and Loki - enjoying the evening atmosphere. . . ~<p>

"My love for you is as endless as the Heavens itself.", Loki said to her after a passion filled kiss; his arms wrapped protectively, yet lovingly around Lucy's waist. Lucy was in such a blissful state, she couldn't even respond. It had been such a whirlwind adventure - coming to Fairy Tail, meeting Loki only to find out that he's the celestial spirit Leo, and then he starts confessing his feelings for her! No man has ever done that before; even with her father trying to push suitors upon her, they never once felt love for her.

_Is this really what true love is like?_, she thought to herself while staring into the gorgeous hazel eyes of Leo the Lion. She turned away, breaking the gaze with a blush on her cheeks. He held her close, "I know it's hard for you, hearing these things. But please trust that I mean every single word I speak to you, Lucy. You have my heart."

She looked back to him; "Loki..." Lucy began, but was rudely interrupted by a nefarious flying cat.

"OOH! What's going on here?", Happy teased. With a glare, Lucy responded to the cat-dragon "Get out of here, cat! Why aren't you hanging out with Natsu and Gray?"

Happy landed on Loki's shoulder, to which he received a loving scratch behind the ears. Happy purred audibly. "I ASKED A QUESTION, CAT!", Lucy screeched; thus making our poor feathered feline dig his claws into Loki. Happy leapt onto the ground, just in front of their feet. "Hmph, you don't have to be so mean, Lucy. I'm here to tell you that Erza's back and already has another S-class mission lined up."

Lucy turned to ponder the request for a moment, "Rent is about to be due, and a little extra cash never hurts...Hmmm."

"What do you think, Loki? You in?", she said as she turned back around; seeing Loki's face frozen in pain from his unfortunate contact with Happy's claws. "Uh..." he managed to mutter, "Sure thing...I'm...totally up for it", he replied with clenched teeth. Lucy frowned, "Let's get those cuts taken care of first, THEN we'll meet up with the team."


	2. Chapter 2

~ The lock clicked and the door squeaked as Lucy pushed it open . . . ~

"It's not much, but it's home. Let's get those cuts taken care of.", she said as she entered her apartment with Loki right behind her.

Loki looked around, "It's nice here."

"Yeah, only when Natsu and Gray aren't barging in..."  
><em>Which is ALL THE TIME<em>, she thought to herself.

"Well.." Loki said as he pushed his glasses back up as they were starting to fall down his face. "Maybe, one of these days...if you're cool with it...we can look into getting a place together."

Lucy stood at the entrance of the bathroom, frozen.  
><em>Did he just...what? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...<em>

Loki chuckled softly as he walked up behind her and placed his hands upon her hips. "Don't worry, I said one of these days, not tomorrow. Relax, Lucy."

Feeling slightly stupid, Lucy chuckled and let out a sigh of relief. "It's not that I wouldn't want you around; it's just...I've never had a real roommate before. Natsu and Gray, they just pop in at the most inconvenient time; but they eventually leave. I..."

Before she could finish, Loki turned her around and kissed her. "Lucy, don't worry. We'll go at your pace. I was just saying that it would be nice someday. I won't push you into anything. I love you."

Lucy just stood there, shocked and in awe.  
><em>How can it be that the perfect man - the man that women all dream about having - is right here in front of me and he's not even a real man, he's a celestial spirit. And the one that he wants... is me.<em>

Loki smiled at her. "You know, I could probably hop into the spirit world and then come back fully healed. It wouldn't take that long."

"You really should save those trips to the spirit world for when you're extremely hurt." Lucy said quickly, almost as if she would be sad to have him leave her side. "Besides, this will only take a minute.", she said as she rummaged through her medicine cabinet for some antiseptic.

Loki pushed his glasses up again and smiled that dreamy smile of his, "You're right."

Lucy faced him once more, holding a washcloth that had antiseptic on it. With her free hand, she touched Loki's shoulder. "Stupid cat ripped your suit. Does it hurt when I touch it?"

"No...your touch could never hurt me." Loki replied suavely.

An undeniable blush flooded Lucy's cheeks.

Loki chuckled as he began to remove his shirt. Lucy panicked, "What are you doing?"  
>"I'm taking my shirt off so you can get to the claw marks."<p>

"Oh." Lucy swallowed hard as she watched Loki undress. She stared at his shirtless torso, taking in every muscle the celestial spirit had - his muscular arms, his chest that wasn't as defined as Natsu's or Gray's but still very VERY attractive in it's own right. Not wanting to seem like a creep, Lucy snapped out of her trance and went back to looking at the wound. "It's not very deep, but it could still get infected. I'm going to put the antiseptic on it and it might sting a little..."

"Okay", Loki said with a nod. Lucy placed the washcloth onto Loki's pale skin very gently. Loki winced for only a second. "I know, I'm sorry." Lucy said apologetically as she quickly finished cleaning the wound. "There. All better."

Loki nodded and began to get dressed again, "Thank you."  
>"You're very welcome." Lucy said smiling.<p>

"Ready to head to the guild?" Loki asked. Lucy nodded, "Mmm-hmm." With a smile, Loki wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist and together they walked out of Lucy's apartment, into the starlit streets of Magnolia, to their beloved Fairy Tail guild.


	3. Chapter 3

_~As Lucy and Loki neared the entrance of the guild, the bickering of Natsu and Gray echoed throughout. . . ~_

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU HALF-NAKED COWARD!"

"GRR, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE A HOT HEAD?!"

Finally fed up, Erza put an end to their shenanigans by grabbing both Gray and Natsu and proceeded to scream into their ears, "IF YOU DON'T STOP IT RIGHT NOW, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

A resounding unison of "Yes Erza! Sorry Erza!" came from the two young men.

"Good!" Erza said as she tossed them both aside (resulting in the guys landing flat on their butts), "I worked hard to get us this new mission and I will NOT have you two fighting each other. You are not children nor am I a baby sitter and such behavior will NOT be tolerated!"

"Geez. we get it already." Gray muttered softly.

"IF YOU GET IT THEN WHY MUST I CONSTANTLY REMIND YOU?!" Erza screeched to Gray; Natsu chuckled discretely, enjoying the fact that Gray was getting in trouble.

Lucy sighed, "Some things never change..."

Loki chuckled then turned his attention to Erza and the gang "Hey guys!"

Out of nowhere, Happy appeared, "Hi Loki! I'm sorry I clawed you...even though I wouldn't have done it if Lucy hadn't been a big meanie and scared me..."

Lucy growled, "I wouldn't have had to yell at you if you would've just answered my question."

Loki patted Happy on the head and smiled, "It's alright. I know it was an accident and I'm not mad at all."

Erza greeted the couple next, "Hello, Loki. Lucy. It's nice to see you both."

Then out popped Natsu, as he placed his arms over their shoulders, "Hey buddies! How's it goin?! Haven't seen you guys around lately. What gives?"

"They probably wanted some time away from you." Gray spoke softly.

"I HEARD THAT!" Natsu yelled.

"BOYS!" Erza said with a glare...which was enough to make the guys slink down and behave themselves. Loki, unfazed, answered Natsu's question "I took Lucy out for the evening."

"You mean like a date or something?", the naive Natsu asked.

Lucy started to blush and, of course, Happy took that as his cue to embarrass the poor girl further.

"OOOH, it WAS a date! Did you guys make out?"

"I WILL SLAP THE WINGS OFF OF YOU, CAT!", Lucy screamed as she lunged for the cat with Loki trying to hold her back.

"So that's a yes." Happy smiled as he chewed on a fish.

Erza chuckled, "As long as you both had a good time, that's all that matters."

Lucy, desperate to change the subject, tried to turn the attention to the fore-mentioned mission. "So what's the mission this time, Erza?"

Erza pulled out a piece of paper from her satchel. "It says that we are to go to a small village on the border of Magnolia called North Haven and help them prepare for their Festival of Love. Easy money, really."

Natsu appeared out of nowhere, super excited to go on the mission, "So what are we waiting for?! LET'S GO ALREADY! COME ON, TIME'S A-WASTIN'!" Smoke appeared from beneath his rapidly moving feet as Erza held him back by grabbing his collar. "We must pack first, North Haven is at least a day's travel if we were to go on foot. Let's meet back here in about an hour, then we'll head out."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Gray, who had been reclining in a chair with two of the chair's legs on the ground and two in the air, turned his head, "Hey, Juvia, you wanna go with us?"

Startled, the girl came out from her hiding place. _Oh, my beloved Gray noticed me! How wonderful! And he wishes for me to accompany him to the Festival of Love! Oh, be still my heart!_

The love-struck girl glomped Gray and hugged him tightly, "Yes, Yes! I will go with you! Oh, I'm so happy!"

_~ The gang went their separate ways, and our attention is put back upon Lucy and Loki. ~_

"You know, I don't have much to pack, Lucy. So if you'd like some help..." Loki offered.

"Sure! Thank you. I really appreciate that." Lucy smiled.

Loki took her hand and softly kissed it, "Of course, my lady."


	4. Chapter 4

_~ The pair made their way once again to Lucy's apartment. The door opened and they walked in.~ _

"So, have you ever been to North Haven before?" Lucy asked Loki as he sat on her bed while she rummaged through her closet, debating on which shoes to take with her.

"Unfortunately, no; but I hear it's beautiful this time of year.", he smiled.

Lucy smiled back, "Well, maybe if we have time after the mission, we can look around and enjoy the festival."

Loki grinned widely, "You bet! That sounds awesome!"

After she packed a few things into a small suitcase, she grabbed her belt and examined her Gold keys; making sure that each one was there. Finally, she grabbed her trusty whip with the heart-shaped cracker.

Loki grabbed Lucy's suitcase. "Oh you don't have to do that, Loki. I'm fully capable of doing it myself. It's not THAT heavy." She replied. Loki simply stood tall, puffing his chest out a little. "Now, that wouldn't be very gentleman-like. Besides, I WANT to do it for you."

Unaccustomed to such true gentleman behavior, Lucy stood back astonished. "I know there must have been a few guys who only _**pretended**_ to be gentlemen in order to gain favor with your father, may he rest peacefully; but I am the real deal, Lucy. This kind of behavior isn't going to stop, so you may as well get used to it." Loki said with a lighthearted grin. Left with no other way to really respond to such a bold statement, Lucy just stood there totally taken aback.

Impishly, Loki seized the opportunity and quickly kissed Lucy's cheek. Lucy grinned, amused with Loki's playfulness. "Come on, we better head back to the guild." Loki nodded and carried the suitcase in one hand, and turned off the lights as he exited the apartment; making sure to lock the door behind him.

Once outside, Lucy habitually started walking on the edge of the canal; a smile on her face. Loki smiled softly, enjoying the fact that Lucy took such pleasure in something so simple. _She's a really down-to-earth kind of girl, despite her upbringing._ He thought to himself. _She doesn't know how rare and special she really is. _

Upon arriving at the guild, the couple were greeted by Gray and Juvia. "Are the others inside?", Lucy asked. "Well, Happy and Natsu are; we haven't seen Erza yet..."

"I'm here!", Erza called out distantly...with about 15 bags and suitcases.

"Geez, Erza, we're only going to be gone for a little while. You really didn't need to pack so much stuff.", Gray said. "One never knows exactly what one may need during such a journey! Better to be prepared than to go wanting!", Erza proclaimed.

Gray simply rolled his eyes and thought, _Whatever excuse you girls want to use for hauling around a bunch of crap._

Suddenly, Natsu busted through the front doors of the guild. "I'M READY! LET'S HIT THE ROAD!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in.

Erza smiled, "Alright, to North Haven!"

_And to the Festival of Love where my dearest Gray might profess his undying love for me!_ Juvia thought and beamed with joy.

_~The group headed out on their quest; Erza lead the way, followed by Natsu and Happy; who were followed by Juvia and Gray. Loki and Lucy brought up the rear; holding hands the entire time. ~_


	5. Chapter 5

_~ There is a sound of an female's evil chuckle. A male's brown eyes pierce through the night as the two mysterious beings watch our heroes from a distance.~_

"They have no idea what's in store for them...", the female's tone of voice dripped with malice anticipation. The male's eyes gleamed in the darkness, his red tattoo kissed by the starlight that, oddly enough, seemed to be emitting from the female. "Yes...", the young man stated. "They are in for quite the awakening."

"Remember though, your job is to keep the others disposed while I handle the Celestial One. Once I have convinced him, once I have him by my side; I can prove to my sisters that I, **-I- **should be the ruler of the celestial Hyades!"

"And once that happens, what shall become of the others?", the mysterious man inquired. "You may do as you wish to the others; I have no use for them. But ONLY when the time is right...then, we make our move. Not a moment sooner! Understand?", the villainess replied.

_~ The man nodded silently and watched the unsuspecting group of heroes. The smallest of smirks upon his face.~_


End file.
